


014 - Don't Play with Dead things...

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Threesome, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Warehouses are fun places for our boys, this one is pure hell. ;^) Yeah I know I suck at summaries, but I prefer to let the story tell itself. Let's just say that this warehouse holds an evil all it's own and may be more powerful than anything the boys have dealt with.Please do the favour of a read and review!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Chapter 14

Authors Note: This is the fourteenth installment in the Sam, Dean and Theo stories, if you are new to this a little background info is in order. Basically Theo is an Angel on parole and his parole officers are Sam and Dean, they are also his penance. If you’re curious now about how this came about go back and read “Tremors”, “My Mechanic is an Angel.”, and “All Day Suckers.” By the way for those who haven’t read my earlier work, I do have God himself popping in from time to time, the near apocalypse basically warned him that he’d been a bit lax in keeping an eye on the worlds smaller frame of people. And to get a mental image of God, I usually describe him a nattily dressed, mussed haired young man, someone who would fit in a crowd; actually he would stand out because I picture him as the Doctor in Dr. Who with David Tennant as the Doctor. ;^) Hope you enjoy.

 

Story:

It was a cool day in Denver, the air crisp with the oncoming winter, the smell of snow closing in daily. But the air inside of a warehouse near Stapleton International was stifling. The heat coming from the building would be measurable from the outside, but no one including the security people would go near it. The building was empty, there was no heating source in the building and the building for all intents and purposes, and geothermic readings was not located on or near a heat source, but still it was hot to the outside probably unbearable inside. A new security agent was on duty and not being a superstitious man by nature walked up to the building and unlocked the tenant door. He walked through into the interior and looked around, there was nothing in there save for a small office area in one corner, He saw the clock key for his time clock on the far wall dangling deliciously so braving the heat he walked over and inserted the key into his clock and turned it. Abruptly the temperature started to cool down gradually and in a few moments it was almost bearable in the building. He walked back over towards the door only to have it close in his face. He grabbed the doorknob and turned but it wouldn’t open, he then looked around in the warehouse and noted that strAngely there were no birds roosting in the rafters, no sign of corruption from rust or anything else inside, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the main office.

 

“Brighton Security, Sgt. Young speaking.”

 

“Fred, Simon here, I’m over in building 4013, I got shut in and for some reason the door won’t…” The next thing the Sergeant heard was a scream then the sound of the phone hitting the floor, then silence. 

 

The security chief called emergency services and went over there himself in one of the old trucks, he unlocked and raised the rollup door to the side of the tenant door. Then he got in the truck and drove in until the bed of the truck was blocking the door way, He then took out a rosary and walked carefully over to the body of their security agent. He heard the sirens in the distance and stepped out of the warehouse to wait until they got there. The emergency crew arrived went in and thought the agency chief was having them on.

 

“What are you talking about?” He said, I was just in there and he was laying by the door. The EMT walked over and turned the knob opening the door.

 

“Right here?” the tech asked. 

 

“I swear to you that I saw him laying there, he looked around the building and saw something in the office which caught his attention that was when he told the crew to call in police backup this was getting too weird for words. In the small office the body of the agent was twisted and mangled and on the desk sat the time clock shattered.

 

+oOo+

 

“Dean you through with that connection out there?” Sam called to his brother who was working in a new outbuilding. 

 

“Yeah try that.” Dean said.

 

“I hate this shit.” Sam grumped as he cautiously touched the breaker switch, finding that he was safe flipped it and saw light come on in the workshop. 

 

“Cool!” Dean called. The outbuilding had been their recent acquisition, a place to work on cars during the inclement weather that was part of Idaho, just like it had been in Sioux Falls. Finally Dean came in and shook the crusting of snow off his feet. He checked the breaker, “Ok that’s strong enough for the light and a few power tools. I’ll wire in the compressor later to a separate breaker. “

 

“Dean, we gotta talk.” Sam said.

 

“Bout what?” Dean asked.

 

“Going out to Sioux Falls and closing the house out and prepping it for sale. We’ve been gone over a year and I know we haven’t been in the place but well a house needs someone living in it or it goes to seed.” Sam said philosophically.

 

Dean looked at his brother and nodded. “Ok, okay if you are that set on it, we’ll pack a bag and go out there this week.”

 

“Thank you.” Sam said breathing well finally. He turned and walked back into the house followed by his brother. Sam walked over to the stove and checked the pot of chili that Dean had had going since early morning. It was simmering well and smelling quite good actually. He heard a slight scuffle from the living room and Theo, their Angelic brother came wandering in with his laptop in hand. He sat it down on the table top and pointed to the story he’d found about a warehouse worker found mangled in a Denver warehouse. The only thing was the lurid headline over the story, “HAUNTED WAREHOUSE CLAIMS VICTIM!”

 

“Think this is worth checking out?” He asked. “I mean we’ve been out of a job now for several weeks, I figured that at least you, Dean would jump at something like this.”

 

“Normally I would, but we need to go back to the old home base and close the place out.”

 

“Ok. Why now?” Theo asked.

 

“Mama bear has a bee in her bonnet.” Sam punched Dean in the arm for the smartass comment and turned to Theo.

 

“Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain.” He quipped. “But I do feel that we need to go close the place out and get it on the market. We get there get a, what, 20 foot U-Haul and fill it up and come home. We should be back before the hard snow sets in up here.” 

 

“Or we could close up here and winter out back there and fill up and close out come springtime.” Theo offered.

 

Dean and Sam thought about the idea for a long moment and shook their collective heads. “It’s going to be hard enough just going back home, let’s not make it any worse than it has to be. “ Sam said.

 

So they packed out their bags, called up Bill and Charlie.

“Yeah handsome what’s up.” Bill said.

 

“We’re going back to our place in Sioux Falls to close it out and get it on the market. We’ll be there about a week or so, do you mind keeping an eye on the place while we’re gone?” 

 

“No man, no problem.” Bill said to Dean’s request.

 

“Great there’s a key on the back porch under the green egg.” Dean said indicating an egg shaped chunk of agate they’d bought from a rock shop in town, which was the other thing that Bill and Charlie were determined to get them involved with then as well, rock-hounding. Still Dean couldn’t gripe much he’d seen some specimens in the shop that he really liked that were locally mined.

 

“Okay, we won’t drink /all/ your beer.” Bill said jokingly.

 

“Hell, help yourself. You know to treat the place like it was yours while we’re away.” Dean said confidently.

 

“Thanks dude. Well take care of it.” Bill confirmed for him. And with that they threw their bags into the Impala and even with it being the afternoon, they pulled the car out of the drive and were off. The travel back across country was interesting, especially since Sam had insisted that Dean get snow tires for the Impala. They would’ve taken the 4 wheel drive truck that was in the drive, but they didn’t think they would need that much power just yet. So they travelled taking their time and in a way feeling tension building in the air as they drew closer to South Dakota. 

 

Dean shook his head at one point in the drive prompting Sam to ask, “You ready for me to take over?”

 

“Actually I’m ready to stop for the night if it’s all the same to you.” Dean said looking for the sign of a motel, the next one they crossed was a Best Western, they booked a room and soon were set up for the night.

 

“You really don’t want to make this trip do you?” Theo asked Dean.

 

“To be truthful, not really, this is the maybe second time we been out there since Bobby died, it just feels so fucking lonesome and I doubt us moving back there would help matters, I’d always look for Bobby to come in and really, that was way more house than we’re used to, I liked it to start but after a while it was wearing. Now the place in Idaho, that’s more my speed.”

 

“It’s a lot nicer than some of the places dad would rent for us.” Sam observed.

 

“He did the best he could with what he had to work with. I’m just glad that in most of those towns I found quick work until you left for college.”

 

“Hey I got jobs too.”

 

“I know but it was easier for me to land a job that it was for you. You couldn’t like the one’s I landed worth a shit.” Dean said with a grin.

 

Sam slapped at him playfully. Theo watching the exchange was laughing. “Oh come on the placed your dad landed couldn’t have been that bad!” 

 

Both Dean and Sam stopped playing grabass and were frozen in time for a minute. Dean looked at Sam, “Arab, Alabama.” 

 

“Hodgkins, Arkansas.”

 

“Seversville, Tennessee.”

 

“Do you want us to go on?” Sam retorted. At a stunned shake of the head Theo quietened. “He did his best with what he had to work with it’s just that sometimes his best was a step above condemned.”

 

“Oh, sorry about that.” Theo said sincerely.

 

“Don’t be it pretty much molded us into not being big spenders.” Dean said with a grin.

 

“I don’t know about you two but I’m glad we’re not trying to do a straight through drive this time. That kind of driving wasn’t so bad when I was 20 but pushing 40 I can tell a difference.” Sam said with a grimace as he stretched his back. 

 

“Old man.” Dean shot.

 

“You’re one to talk Mr. pushing 45.” Sam chided back at him.

 

“I’ll push you.” Dean threatening jokingly.

 

“Promise!?” Sam asked.

 

Dean jumped over from where he was sitting next to Theo and landed on Sam and he started tickling him unmercifully. Sam was practically screaming when Dean gave him a break. In the break Dean leaned down smothering him with kisses. Sam stopped laughing slowly and started returning the kisses, then Theo jumped into the act by starting a tickling bout on Dean who nearly doubled over in gales of laughter, nearly falling onto Sam, but who returned the tickling to the point that Dean held up his hands and looked real embarrassed for a moment, he suddenly started stripping which they took as a motion that they should as well. He stood up for a moment and excused himself, relieving his bladder and then returning to bed after a wash. 

 

“Damn it you two you made me spot my jeans.” He griped then pounced Theo and started a sucking nibbling fest which was joined by Sam who started similarly on Dean and pretty soon the mass of tangled arms and legs were fighting for purchase as they sucked, nibbled, and kissed their way to ecstasy. “For you Sam I have a special punishment.” 

 

Sam shivered in excitement and pulled Dean and Theo to him in a secure group hug. 

 

“Feeling needy?” Dean asked.

 

“A little.” Sam replied “That a problem?”

 

“Nah.” Dean replied.

 

They were soon stroking each other making their near hard on’s, throbbing columns of man-meat that were begging for attention, so they formed a daisy chain and sucked each other greedily loving every taste and texture they could get until at last Dean yelped and came, Theo greedily sucked every drop of his come while Sam was busy sucking on him. Dean pulled away from the chain and casually flipped Sam over.

 

“You can continue to suck him Theo, or you two can 69, but I intend on punishing Sam.” Dean said with some implacability.

 

They settled on a 69 position and Dean grabbed his belt from his pants, doubling it he slapped it across his open palm. Theo groaned slightly as he felt Sam’s meat actually swell minutely at the sound. Then came the first blow, it was hard and sharp and caused an extra spurt of pre-come to leak from Sam, the other nine blows came in sequence and each on was met with Sam bucking into Theo’s mouth. And Theo greedily sucking on Sam, while Sam with tears flowing suckled Theo soon the stripes were over and Dean pushed Sam’s ass cheeks open and began to rim him out thoroughly every lap sending a thrill of pleasure through his frame, then when Dean judged that he was wet enough the positioned his own weeping penis at Sam’s ass and punched through causing Sam to yell in pain and pleasure around Theo’s cock, Theo’s mouth was stretched now as he was taking practically the entire length of Sam on a stroke. 

 

Theo then yelped around Sam’s cock as his own exploded in a wonderful orgasm, he was laughing and sucking at Sam’s cock now lapping around the foreskin and deep throating as much as he could. It was mere moments after Theo had come that tripped Sam and Sam’s orgasm tripped off Dean again. They suckled each other into a blissful oblivion as they finally disengaged and fell into a sweaty, slippery, sexy pile on the bed. 

 

Sam’s face was wet with tears but he was grinning at the same time. “You okay Sammy?” Dean asked.

 

“Yeah bro, that was fantastic and I didn’t freak over John once. I just concentrated on loving you.” Sam said thickly.

 

“Aw shit Sammy now you’re going all girly on me again.” Dean said with a laugh.

 

Sam looked at him with a ‘fuck you’ face and continued that happy grin. Theo was lying there quite happy and sporting another hard-on. Dean started to stroke him off when he nearly doubled from the secondary feelings from his first orgasm. Dean smiled and continued to stroke him and amazingly it didn’t take him that long to explode in another wonderful orgasm. Shooting a little come but still as active an orgasm as the first. 

 

“Theo’s active tonight.” Sam observed. Theo just laughed.

 

“That’s my right.” He said finally. Then he reached over cupping Dean’s neck and kissed him soundly. “My new bond-mate.” 

 

Dean looked at Theo after a moment then “What did you expect? You think I was going to leave a near perfect erection to flag in the breeze?” 

 

Theo’s response was a warm smile.

 

They finally managed to lever themselves off the bed and stumble into the shower where cramped they managed to get clean. Finally they toweled off and stumbled back into bed, the night wearing on. Dean was the first to lay down with Sam and then Theo all bundling in together in the queen sized bed. They snuggled in the chill night and were soon dozing peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Dreaming…

 

Dean was exposed inside an abandoned warehouse, Theo was already flung to the side by some force, and Sam had already tried three different exorcism formulas before giving up and working on grabbing up Dean from his place and yanking Theo clear then getting them outside. Theo came around shortly and looked at him. 

 

“That’s not your typical spirit, there’s more than one and they are pissed off.” Theo said. Then passed out again.

*

Sam woke from the dream then and looked around a moment it was nearly dawn as he saw a bit of light peeking through the curtain. He got up from his place in the bed, crawling over Theo who grinned in his sleep, and he got up, dressed and stepped outside to enjoy the crisp morning air, even with its chill it was exhilarating. He stretched and decided to take a walk to work off some of the questions he had forming in his mind. The dream wasn’t as violent as some he’d had; there was no sign of death in the dream just questions which had little to do with logic. He walked towards the exit, passed a Huddle House and an iHOP and turned at the top of the rise and walked back to the motel, there he found Theo dressed as well and standing out front looking for Sam. He came up to meet him and Sam gave him a quick morning hug and even in such a public place a kiss as well. Theo coloured a bit and Sam laughed.

Theo turned sideways to walk with Sam as Sam threw an arm around Theo’s shoulders. 

 

“Little worried about ya.” Theo said quietly.

 

“Why?”

 

“I felt your dream, don’t know what it was about but definitely felt it.” Theo said with a nod.

 

They got back to the motel and walked into the room, Dean was just pulling on his boots and looked up. 

“Out for a morning stroll?” He asked.

 

Sam nodded then looked at them both. “I may as well tell you the dream maybe it’ll make some sense to you.” So he started speaking, it didn’t take long to relate the dream and he looked at them curiously. “Well, if it makes sense to you please tell me. I mean I get the logical symmetry of it. But there seems to be something there I’m obviously missing.”

 

Dean looked at his feet for a moment and then laughed abruptly. “Perhaps you’re trying to overemphasize a dream. It may be nothing more than what you seen. Don’t worry about it right now. Let’s grab some breakfast and get back on the road, I’d like to reach Sioux Falls before dark.”

 

They did dine and were immediately back on the road with some of Dean’s favourite metal music blaring and with Sam leaning out the open window to save his ears. Theo was pretty much in the same fix for several miles until they heard a funky sound coming from the tape deck and Sam knowing the sound grimaced.

 

“Oh man, no, come on, don’t eat Metallica!” Dean shouted. Then he kicked out the cassette and Sam spent the next several miles trying to get the tape gingerly worked out of the deck, then safely rolled back into the cassette.

 

“Face it bro, you’re gonna have to move with the times and get a CD deck. You can still get your gear head music only it won’t get ate up if you take care of the CD’s.”

 

“I like cassettes.” Dean pouted. 

 

“And I like Shoney’s strawberry pie, but you don’t see me finding that at every exit do you?” Sam said in a fixed look at Dean.

 

“You wouldn’t understand.” Dean grumped.

 

“No, I was the one who opted to get an IPOD, I had all my music loaded on that and it worked great then you yanked it off the dash and threw it into the back, when I finally found it the unit was shot. That was a 16 gigabyte IPOD, do you realize you could get one of those and put all of your metal music on one IPOD?” 

 

“It just wouldn’t be the same.” Dean said quickly.

 

Sam shook his head and dug out another tape, “Wanna try Meatloaf?” 

 

“May as well.” Dean said and Theo was only sitting there watching the exchange. Finally he looked at Sam. 

 

“I like the IPOD’s too, the one that I left at home has got tons of my favourite stuff loaded on.” 

 

Dean shook his head and pushed the tape in only to have Sam turn the sound down some.

 

“I don’t want to have to get hearing aids next.” He said over the music.

 

“Whatever.” Dean griped.

 

Sam looked at him for a moment then cut the music off. Theo voiced the obvious, “Uh Dean, why are you in such a bitchy mood today?”

 

Dean concentrated on his driving for a moment or two before answering. “We’re going back to a place that I sort of got comfortable with, but never really did. I just want this trip done and over with. I mean I got some good memories there, but…”

 

“Yeah I know what you mean.” Theo replied solemnly.

 

“Same here bro, I know what memories its gonna bring back for me good and bad. I’m glad that Nina did come out to clean out Bobby’s apartment.” Sam said. “We’ve got some sorting to do as well. And while I hate giving up some of the furniture, I don’t know where in the hell we’d move it.”

 

Dean nodded, “That’s the other thing that bugs me, we’ve got some space back home in the house but I kinda like the roominess of the place without a lot of junk.”

 

Sam agreed on that point and added, “How about we visually go through the stuff what we don’t want stays with the house to be sold, what we do want, we pack out. We definitely pack out that dining room suite that was Bobby’s.” Then Sam had one of his brainstorms and blurted, “What if we pack the living room furniture up and offer it to Bill and Charlie?”

 

Dean looked abruptly at him and then back at the road. “That would solve a lot of problems.” 

 

Sam turned the radio back on and to a more acceptable level of sound that even Dean couldn’t argue or didn’t argue with. They drove along peacefully until later that evening they reached the exit in Sioux Falls that they would have to take. Dean automatically drove the way and was soon pulling up the road to the ranch. It was about midnight when they unlocked the door for the first time in quite a while. They were road tired and dirty so they went in turning on lights throughout and grimacing at the dust. They were fortunate that the police for the area had been supportive in adding the house to their watch. They went straight into the bedroom and Dean started stripping first, then Theo followed, they looked at Sam. He waved them on into the shower. 

 

“Go ahead, I’m going to change the bed linen first.” Sam said pulling the dusty sheets and all from the bed and then fluffing the pillows and finally made the bed. Dean and Theo were just winding up their shower when Sam came in and stepped into the shower. 

 

“Bed made already?” Dean asked.

 

“Doesn’t take that long.” 

 

“Depends on what you’re doing while you’re making the bed.” Theo said with a grin.

 

Sam shrugged and grabbed up his body wash and started cleaning up. He was relieved that they stayed behind if nothing else to share the comforting spray. Finally they all got out and dried off then dry they wandered into the bedroom. Sam sighed long and deeply getting both Dean and Theo’s attention.

 

“You’re not going to wig on us are you?” Dean asked after an appropriate interval. 

 

Sam shook his head. “I just want us done and out of here in record time.” They crawled into bed satisfied with just the closeness they shared and were soon sleeping. 

 

The next morning Dean was actually up first with Theo and Sam following shortly after. A pot of coffee was put on from some coffee they’d bought and left sealed up. It was still actually fresh. Sam reached into the nearly naked refrigerator and pulled out the sugar bowl he’d set in there for safe keeping.

 

“They fixed their coffee sans cream and were drinking while looking around the living room, there were several pictures that were definitely keepers. One being a photo that they’d had converted to an oil canvas of all them at one point. They’d even managed to talk Bobby to sit for the photo with them without his ball cap. All three of them stood in front of that picture for several moments in private thoughts and grief. 

 

Finally Dean took a long deep breath, “Here’s the game plan, Me and Theo are going into town to grab a U-Haul truck, I’ll be back in about a half hour or so. Go ahead and start pulling stuff out we are going to take back with us. We can start loading and with any luck we’ll be starting out of here tomorrow morning at the latest.”

 

Sam looked around the house then at Dean and nodded. “We gotta get out of here.”

 

Dean returned the nod and he and Theo left. Sam wandered through rooms several bare of furnishing anyway because at the time they simply had no need to put furniture in them. The office walls were empty of books because all the data they needed was either in John’s notebook or in their computers.

 

He wandered back into the living room and then against his better judgment wandered over to the apartment and opened up the door. All the furnishings were gone; the clutter that Bobby collected over the years had been boxed and moved first. Now all that was left was an empty echo where Bobby had lived with them for that short time. Sam went back into the main part of the house and opened the twin French doors that went out on the back patio and started pulling the love seats out one by one. Then he looked at an easy chair and thought what the hell, and pulled that out as well. He was just getting to the pictures when he heard the truck pulling up, Dean pulled up the access drive to the garage and then backed up until he was in an easy walk to the porch. Dean and Theo started loading the furniture into the truck with some ease and got it to fit well. The pictures were sitting on the kitchen table with a towel between each one. 

 

“Put the pictures in the back of the Impala, that’ll keep them safe.” Dean said looking around for Sam he finally found him in the bedroom looking over the bed, “We’ll need to clean out the closets.”

 

“Have we got enough room at home for this stuff.” Sam asked his voice husky.

 

“Yeah Sammy, we’ll make room, we’ll go through what we got and decide what to keep and what to donate.” Dean said quietly. 

 

“We had some great times in here.” He said with a wistful grin. 

 

“They weren’t bad at all.” Dean replied.

 

“What’s up…?” Theo started when he came and joined them in the bedroom. 

 

Finally Sam took a deep breath and brushed some tears away complaining about the dust and went over and opened his closet and start taking out clothing and laying it on the bed, Dean and Theo followed his example. Then he wandered into the kitchen and came back shortly with a spool of twine from down stairs and a knife, he proceeded to tie all his hangered clothing together and picked up the bundle and hauled it out to the truck, Theo and Dean did the same. Finally Dean stopped his pace at one point and pulled him over to the bed and sat him down, Theo came and sidled up on the opposite side of the mattress. 

 

“You want to tell us what’s wrong?” Dean asked.

 

“What do you mean what’s wrong, I’m trying to help get us out of here.” Sam said fighting to keep his voice even.

 

“You never liked moving as a kid, I can sure as hell guess you don’t care for it now. “ 

 

“Dean there’s a lot I don’t like, but I’m too old to act like I did back then.” He said his throat tight. Then he shoved at them angrily and started piling his stuff from the dresser drawers into garbage bags for transport. All the while tears flowing unchecked down his cheek. Dean looked at Theo who shrugged helplessly, and started doing the same. 

 

The last thing to load up was the kitchen stuff, for which Dean had got some boxes. That didn’t take long either. They packed out the basement last, nearly earning all them a hernia bringing up some of the equipment. All said and done even accounting for an hour for lunch and then about a half hour out to comfort them all at one point and they house was loaded. What seemed to take them the longest time was checking to make sure things were cleared out. 

 

That night they went out to one of the better patronized restaurants in their side of town. And had a quiet dinner punctuated by comments and some few jokes about things that had gone on in the area. 

 

“Yeah I remember the time about what 20 years ago you came in drunk smelling of some rank perfume and looking like a $2 hooker.” Dean shot at Sam.

 

“Okay so that wasn’t one of the better dates I could’ve hooked up with beats that drag queen that dragged your queen after you got wasted.”

 

“Wait, tell me about this one.” Theo started.

 

Dean waved at him, “Let’s not and just say we did.”

 

Sam leaned back in his seat and looked around, it was a relatively noisy restaurant so chances of being overheard was nil. Still he leaned in before speaking. “The drag queen, rolled him then outfitted him in some funky ass dress and propped him up in front of “Checkers” and drove off. I came by and found him an hour later slumped against the building sleeping it off.” 

 

Dean covered his face at the memory or repeated memory of the event. “The best part was when I pulled into the lot two police cruisers pulled up at a call about someone drunk and disorderly inside. But they had time to see me loading Dean into the car. I drove him back to Bobby’s and then me and Bobby went out found the Impala and brought it home. Granted Dean had to repaint the doors and quarter panels where the queen keyed the car.”

 

“Oh now that’s sad.” Theo said grinning. 

 

“Yeah I can see your tears over it.” Dean said smartly

 

“No the situation was funny getting baby keyed definitely sucks.” Theo said with a smirking grin. “Did you go hunting for this one?”

 

“Hunting and found him at a bar in Browdon, the son of a bitch nailed me in the crotch with a pointed toe set of flats. And needless to say that set me off.”

 

“Yeah it took some finagling to get you off that charge.” Sam said remembering.

 

They laughed some more and shared a few more stories, drank another pitcher of beer and then left the restaurant to start for the house. Dean looked at Sam then back to Theo at one point when stopped. 

 

“Do you mind if we don’t go back to the house tonight?”

 

“Sounds like a winner to me.” Sam said quietly. 

 

“Me too.” Theo parroted. 

 

Dean took the initiative and pulled into a Marriott on the main drive and then after booking their room went immediately up to it. Dean inserted the key card and they went in and saw the king sized bed and grinned.

 

“Anyone feel like playing a little tonight.”

 

“Not really.” Sam said drowsily. “I think I may have fucked up. I took my afternoon dose about an hour before we went out to eat, then I had all that beer on top of it. And I can’t keep my eyes open.” Theo helped him to bed and then he looked at Dean and grinned wickedly.

 

“He’ll kill us for sure tomorrow.”

 

“So we make up for it later.” Theo said with a grin. Dean started tearing his clothing off as did Theo, in moments they were facing each other in the room. 

 

They stepped to each other in a fiery hug and series of kisses that left them both breathless, Theo looked at Dean for a moment then went to his knees and proceeded to give Dean a very serious blowjob including forcing Dean’s legs apart and him splayed as such gave Theo instant access to his ass which he took gratefully and soon had two fingers wriggling knuckle deep in Dean who was bucking and groaning with the pleasure. All too soon Dean exploded in his first orgasm of the evening, while Theo was sucking him he started heading for the floor with Theo following his dick not wanting to let go, then yelped on Dean’s dick as Dean took his prick into his mouth and let his tongue work some of its magic over the wonderful vein popped surface and smooth mushroom head that was just so perfect. Dean flexed a little, adjusted his position and proceeded to deep throat him. Taking in as much of him as was physically possible. His gag reflex was triggers but instead of making him want to hurl it made him want more of Theo is that were possible. Finally he pulled off Theo and swabbed some spit on his own ass and lubed it as best as was possible. And the begged Theo to fuck him, his exact words being.

 

“This is our last night in this town for a while, fuck me like you mean it. Lay some of that Angel fucking on me.”

 

“You sure you’re up for that, you’ve never experienced that before, in fact neither has Sam. It can be pretty tricky and it’s not for everyone.”

 

“Please.” Dean asked plaintively.

 

“Ok, but you let me know when enough is.” So Dean lay on his back and hiked his legs up and grabbed them pulling his butt into view. He watched as Theo sank deep into him then he started stroking in him, the as the stroking picked up speed he began to glow. Dean was suddenly pushed in his mind beyond the room and everything in it. He felt like he was looking down at the cosmos and seeing the largest to minutest particle. The glow increased and he felt like he was connecting with something of the most paralyzing beauty that he could hope for. Then he felt more than heard Theo as he came. He felt a white hot spasm within his own body and at the same time his guts felt like they were being filled with light. Theo slowly pulled the light back, causing Dean to reach and grab for more until at last he was back in the room, the stars twinkling through the 12th floor window. He lay there for a long moment then grabbed Theo and pulled him down to him and sobbed into his shoulder.

 

“Did I hurt you?” Theo asked. Dean was speechless for several long moments then slowly he gasped getting control barely over his emotions again, but with his breath catching he rasped out.

 

“Hurt me. The only hurt was when you pulled that back from me that was the most outstanding experience I’ve ever had, thank you.” 

 

“Everyone experiences something different just like when you have me on the cross or in the suspension hooks. There’s so much and it’s so rich that I could never tell you how thrilling it is for me. Some people have the same sensation when trying to describe their feelings about this. And sadly to some it’s almost a drug which is why I will only do it a person one a year, no more, no how.” Theo said with a slow sexy smile.

 

“You are the most beautiful man I’ve ever met next to Sam. And I didn’t have much choice in meeting him.” He said with a low laugh and then fell back against the carpet totally expended he felt something cooling on his stomach and chest and saw where he had come again this time shooting like he had when he was a teenager, in that he was able to send the first spurt up to the middle of his chest. Theo bent down and licked him clean. Then Theo stood and pulled Dean to his feet.

 

“I feel like I could run a 5k run without stretching.” Dean said with a grin.

 

Theo looked at him “I know so do I, but as the same time I’m very tired, let’s grab some sleep now and we can play again tomorrow.” 

 

Dean looked at Theo again and then lay down on the bed with Theo lying on the other side from Sam who was softly snoring. His even breathing was a narcotic to Dean who comforted curled up with him and soon was sleeping as well a little smile on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

They pretty much woke at the same time the next morning and took a shower together in the hotel rooms party sized shower. After they dried off and dressed they looked around the room making sure that they weren’t leaving anything behind and left the key card on the dresser and left the room. 

 

They’d made it down to the first floor where the concierge hailed them. “Gentlemen if you would like we do have a complimentary breakfast buffet in the dining room for our guests. Please enjoy.”

 

They were in high spirits and immediately went into the room and after having an omelet prepared for them while they stood there; they picked out the rest of their fixings and filled their plates, with Sam getting two glasses of juice while Dean and Theo got milk and coffee.

 

They got to their table and sat down when Dean looked over at Sam, “Sammy you feeling okay?”

 

Sam nodded digging into his garden omelet then smiling at Dean, “I’m doing great, had a good night sleep, some wonderful dreams, and no more reaction from all the alcohol.”

 

“Well I know you usually have coffee with your breakfast.” Theo noted.

 

“I do but I decided to try something different today.” Sam said with a grin.

 

They finished breakfast in relative calm with Dean concentrating on something outside of the diner. Sam finally could stand it no longer looked at Dean, “You know, if you take a picture it’ll last longer.” 

 

No response, then reached across the table and took Dean’s hand a moment. The move was enough to bring him around. “I was wondering if you were still in there.”

 

Dean looked down as his plate with a moment then up at Sam and Theo. “I just wonder if we’re really doing the right thing. I mean yeah we’re getting rid of the house. Thank God we never really went through with that plan to move the panic room from Bobby’s lot out to the house. So we’ve got the lot to fall back on as a bolt hole here.” Then he shook his head and smiled wanly. “Never mind me, just thinking too much.”

 

“Dean the sooner we’re out and clear of that place the better you’ll feel.” Theo said grinning. 

 

“I suppose so. Just glad the first thing we loaded up was the toolboxes from the garage, whoever buys that property next will have a hell of a setup. By the way, what should we list it for?” Dean wondered absently.

 

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment then said, “One and a half million. That’s what we paid for it and the only addition we made was that garage. Let’s just get it out of our hair. Hell I’d be up for letting it go to auction to just be done with it.”

 

“You’re serious?” Dean asked.

 

Sam thought for a moment and nodded, “Damn right I am. We’ve got some good memories tied up there, but even you admitted it was way more house than we really needed.”

 

“Well if you two ladies are done beating that horse to death why don’t we go talk to the realtor and get it listed?” Theo said with some finality.

 

Dean and Sam nodded, finishing their respective juice and coffee and then leaving the diner, they managed to get the place relisted without any trouble and gave the realtor power of attorney to act in their behalf on the sale then they would come and close the deal when it came to that. They next filled up the Impala, drove out to the ranch to get the truck. The first thing they did was drop by the U-Haul center and get a car tow rack, hook it to the back of the truck and then rack up the Impala for the trip. All three climbed into the cabin of the truck and started out now, as they pulled away from the house there was a collective sigh of relief. Dean was deep in thought still and that was unusual for him for which he gladly admitted.

 

“Dean if you worry that thought much more it’ll be dead.” Sam said looking around Theo to Dean who was driving.

 

“Oh, sorry, just got a few things on my mind this morning.” He replied.

 

Sam grinned slightly and nodded, “I can see that, does it have something to do with last night?”

 

“Huh?” Dean asked surprised.

 

They were on the interstate now and Dean could really crank up the trucks speed. Sam looked back at him and smiled, “Does what you are thinking so hard about have anything to do with you and Theo last night.”

 

Theo ducked his head slightly embarrassed.

 

“We thought you were out of it.” Theo admitted. “I’m sorry we didn’t wake you to include you.”

 

“Don’t be sorry, I was sacked last night, you could’ve yelled for the Angels to hear and I would still have been sleeping.” Sam grinned now, “But I did hear Dean a couple of times and I saw your glow through my eyelids, so I just played possum and said nothing.”

 

“So you’re not mad at me?” Dean said confused.

 

Sam grinned, “Not unless you want me to be. Look you and Theo have every right to fuck around with or without me, just like he and I do. That’s what puts the poly in polyamourous, you ding.” Then Sam looked at him with a wondering grin, “So that’s what all this emo stuff has been about, you been stressing over if I’d be pissed that you got some Angel dick. Good grief man, I couldn’t have got it up last night and I felt better than I have in months for whatever it was that you did.”

 

Dean grinned then and looking out the windshield leaned on the steering wheel momentarily. “You’ve so gotta get Theo to do you like that man, I’m still flying over that.”

 

Sam looked at Theo for a long moment with a wicked grin, “Did you light him up?”

 

“I guess you could say that.” Theo said with a slight squeak of embarrassment in his voice.

 

Sam laughed and slapped Theo on the back. “Good for you. I’ve been working up some new stuff to add to the bedroom and I’m glad you did.”

 

They drove on in raucous laughter, rough jokes and comments, and general good bonhomie for the rest of the day. It was getting well into the night and they were into Wyoming now and would soon stop for the evening for which Dean would be grateful, they’d changed out driving two times, but the truck rode a lot different from the Impala, they finally pulled off on an exit where they saw a Days Inn, pulling the truck and towed car around to the side and out of the general traffic flow they stopped and parked for the night. Then they went in booked a room. It was like most of their rooms now, not the run down questionable road house rooms but a nice room with a comfortable bed and while not a party shower one big enough to satisfy their needs. They stripped off their clothes on getting into the room and took turns in the shower; thankfully they all had a change of clothing from their stock at the former home base. They came out of the shower much cleaner and more relaxed than when they stopped for the evening. Tensions melted even more when Theo took turns rubbing down Sam and Dean’s neck and shoulders. Then it came Theo’s turn and Sam was given the pleasure. Theo cooed and ahhed under the ministrations of Sam’s large hands finally submitting to a long and deliriously happy hug and a little foreplay with Sam playing with Theo’s nipples. 

 

Sam started nipping at his neck and planting love bites on his shoulders, when he heard Theo whisper to him. “Make me yours. Both of you.” 

 

So Sam took one side and Dean the other and planted love bites and suck marks on his neck then they laid him down all three a bundle of kissing and hugging. Sam concentrated the majority of his immediate attention on Dean who responded while Dean concentrated on Theo then came a switch and Sam and Theo were tight in play, kissing and biting neck shoulders, pecs, and abs. Until at last they ended up in a 69 position, Sam lapping up all the pre-come that was coating Theo’s dick while Theo engulfed Sam’s uncut dick and sucked greedily at the pre-come that had gathered in the folds of the foreskin covering Sam’s dick, he grinned and continued to love on him as Dean loved on both of them. Dean had long since decided that this night was for Sam’s enjoyment and he would make sure that Sam had his fill. 

 

“Does Sammy need a spanking?” Dean asked.

 

“Um hmm.” Sam hummed around Theo’s dick driving the boy to new heights then he dove down on Theo taking as much as he could and started humming. 

 

Dean started swatting Sam’s ass as he was getting sucked by Theo, initially the smacking shocked Theo but when he felt Sam’s dick responding as it was he was glad and readily submitted to the spanking so close to his face. Pretty soon Sam’s ass was glowing red and Dean’s hand was numbing so he grabbed his belt and doubling it started stripping Sam’s ass and back. Sam was screaming around the blowjob he was giving Theo. 

 

“I can give you more but you have to ask for it.” Dean teased.

 

“Ple-please. I’ve been so bad or I’m likely to be.” Sam gasped as he went back to sucking on Theo, Dean reared back and started strapping Sam’s back and ass hard. Causing his brother to buck and then suddenly he pulled off Theo. 

 

“May I?” He begged.

 

“You may.” Dean conceded and Dean stopped this strapping as Sam bucked after another moment of sucking and came with such volume and ferocity that some of the come leaked out of Theo’s mouth. Theo grinned around his dick and finally pulled off and ordered Sam, “straddle me.”

 

“Theo…” Sam started.

 

“You were given an order Sammy. You better obey it.” Dean said severely.

 

Sam did and kissed Theo, lapping up his spilled come as he felt Dean parting his painfully red ass cheeks and soaking down his asshole with spit and pre-come. Then he guided Theo into him and soon Sam was painfully but playfully riding his cock.

“You ready for it Sam?” Theo said with a grin. “Get back Dean. Sit down as far as you can baby.” Sam didn’t question and took Theo’s entire length just as Theo started to glow and then thrum with power. Sam arched backwards and would have screamed if Dean had not chosen the moment to stand over them feeding his cock to Sam. Sam gulped and sucked greedily shouting around the dick until Dean grunted loudly and came in volume as well, then the glow receded and died down as Theo has expended his orgasm as well.

 

“My----my God Theo, you must’ve pumped a gallon into me!” Sam gasped and he started to come down from his first high. 

 

“You’d think.” Theo said with a laughing grin.

 

“Oh shit. That was fantastic. Oh damn.” Sam was managing to say in bits and pieces. 

 

Dean grinned at him. “Now you know why I was riding do high this morning. God tomorrow morning we’re gonna be three hyped up motherfuckers.” 

 

They all had a laugh over that. Sam didn’t collapse onto Theo as much as he stretched out over Theo feeling every plane and muscle that was the Angel. He luxuriated in the touch of skin and his brush of light hair against light hair. The scrub of their respective crotch bushes, the throbbing of Theo’s dick still in Sam’s ass as he was coming down from his orgasm. He smiled and kissed Theo tenderly and then with more vigor. As he felt Theo’s dick deflating to the pop out point Sam rolled off and beside Theo, Dean was already occupying his space and the cuddled tightly and drifted off to sleep in a massively relaxed wad of humanity.

 

Breakfast was an event, Sam ordered the equivalent of a trucker’s breakfast and did not waste any time in eating. He felt more alive this morning than he had for a great many mornings. During breakfast he reached across to Theo and just touched him. 

 

Finally Theo grinning at him said, “I promise I’m not going anywhere Sam.”

 

“I know, I just can’t believe how lucky we are to have you around. For years it’s just been Dean and me.” Theo grinned and blushed a bit at the publicity of the act. 

 

Sam just didn’t care; he was floating too high from the previous night to give a damn about anything. They finished breakfast under mixed stares, got up and left the restaurant, then climbed into the cab of the truck and with Sam at the wheel and pulled out of the Wyoming diner. On the interstate they were soon cranked up to the legal speed plus a little. They drove for most of the day and entered Idaho during the afternoon, Sam was still flying high and every once in a while would let out a little giggle for no reason at all. 

 

“See what I mean Sammy?” Dean said. 

 

“Oh fuck yeah.” Sam grinned and grabbed Theo’s thigh causing the latter to yelp in surprise. “You were quite wonderful last night, can’t wait to see what tonight brings.”

 

“Sam that’s the issue with what I did last night, it’s more addictive than demon blood and more dangerous, I only give those thrills maybe once a year. It’s just too dangerous otherwise.” Theo said seriously.

 

“Doesn’t matter to me, between the three of us there is some serious sexuality. It’d drive my psych teacher up a fucking wall trying to figure it out.” 

 

That evening about 11:30 they pulled on the exit ramp for Mountain Home and were soon on their way home. Once there, the first thing that Dean did was to take the Impala off the tow bar. Then once that was safely in the driveway behind the Selby and beside their pickup truck they went into the house and welcomed themselves home. Sam took the time to pull up his computer and look up any more data on the Denver Warehouse situation. There had been no more deaths reported but at the same time no one had dared to go into the place. The owners were so upset by the matter that they were ready to plow the place under until a local medium evidently convinced them to let her have a go at talking with the spirits that were inhabiting the place. She was subsequently taken to a local mental institution and admitted. Dean, Sam and Theo looking over the lot finally agreed that they would have to make a trip through Utah and into Colorado. They settled in for the night with mixed feelings about the issue and then got ready for the first round of negotiations to get into that warehouse as soon as possible.

 

The easy part was finding out who owned the warehouse and how to contact them. The hard part would be to sell them the idea that they could probably sort this problem out.

 

“Lanier, Baker, and Samuels, How may I direct your call?” The receptionist answered.

 

“I’d like to speak to the lead person on Warehouse 4013 on Maddox Street.” Dean asked politely.

 

“Yes sir, one moment please.”

 

A brief moment then, “Brooke Samuels here, I understand you have an interest in the warehouse in question?” 

 

Dean thought for a moment about how to frame his question and then, “Dean Winchester here, is this a piece of property you would like to hold on to.”

 

A harsh laugh was barked back, “I’d love to unload this piece of property but I can’t with good conscience.” 

 

“The hauntings I take it?” Dean said matter-of-factly.

 

Brooke sighed into the receiver, “It reputation decidedly exceeds itself. We’ve had one security guard killed in the place and one “psychic” and I use that term loosely go nuts. What’s your interest?” 

 

Dean thought for a moment and said, “Kyle Blocker.”

 

“The mayor, okay so?” Brooke asked.

 

Dean smiled into the receiver and just said, “Call him, give him the names Dean and Sam Winchester, ask him what we did for him and then make your decision to give me a call back, I’m at 802-555-9823.”

 

“Hold on a minute, that number was 802-555-98..”

 

“23, just talk with him and don’t act surprised by anything he tells you, give me a call back and I’ll see what we can work out.” Dean hung up the phone and sat back with a grin, and then he looked at Sam and Theo. “We should hear back from him in about an hour or so.” 

 

He pocketed the cell phone then went out and started unloading the truck, they got their clothing in first which nearly filled the walk-in closet, then brought in the bags of underwear and socks to put in one of the two chest-of-drawers. Lastly they got the pictures from the back seat of the Impala and brought in. All this took the better part of an hour and they were just getting ready to off-load the kitchen stuff when Dean’s cell rang.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Brooke here, is what he telling me the truth, you can do this stuff?”

 

“Been doing it for close to 40 years now.” Dean answered.

 

“When can you be in my office?” Brooke asked.

 

Dean considered and then, “Give us a week, we just got in from a road trip and want to get some things settled in first. Moving and all that bullshit.”

 

Brooke laughed understandingly. “No problem, the warehouse isn’t going anywhere and we sure as hell aren’t going to let a security guard back in this place until something is done.”

 

“Good man. Then we’ll see you in a week?” Dean said to him. 

 

“Sounds good, bye then.”

 

“Bye.” Dean clicked the cell shut and looked at Theo and Sam who were looking back curiously. “We got a week’s grace before we have to take care of this thing. So let’s put together some possibilities and work from there.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, traveling boys are back home!” Came the yell from Bill and Charlie as they walked up to the van truck.

 

“Yeah, wasn’t too bad of a trip.” Sam said smiling.

 

“Yeah we were in and out of that place.” Theo agreed.

 

Sam grabbed Bill by the arm pulling him over to the ramp. “Go on up, you too Charlie, we got a couple of love seats in here that we just don’t have room for in the house, can you use them?” 

 

“Hold on boy, let me see.” They walked back and saw the two handstitched leather love seats.

 

“What do you want for them?” Charlie asked quickly, “we can use them.” 

 

“Just get em off the truck and we’ll call it even.” Dean said.

 

“Oh man we can’t do that to ya.” Bill argued.

 

“Okay if you feel that way about it, $10 bucks each and get em off the truck.” Dean offered. Bill pulled out his wallet and passed Dean a $20 and shook on the deal, then he and Charlie manhandle the first one with Dean and Theo grabbing the second one. Dean gave Sam a look, “You thinking what I am?”

 

“It’d be mighty handy.” Sam returned.

 

Theo looked up from his end of the loveseat and asked. “What are you two talking about?”

 

Dean gave Theo a quick glance, “You’ll find out in a minute but we may have some extra firepower for the Denver trip.” They continued walking down the street and entered Bill and Charlie’s place sitting the loveseats down. 

 

“Beer?” Bill called walking into the kitchen.

 

“Sure.” Dean said as he came out with a twelve pack and sat down on the loveseat. 

 

“Sweet.” Bill said caressing the leather. “You sure about that amount I can make it more?”

 

“Look it was way more furniture than we needed. We just need to make some changes and this was a start.” Sam came into the house with his laptop under his arm. 

 

“Do you sleep with that!?” Charlie asked.

 

“No usually, just got something we wanted to ask you about.” Sam started the offer rolling. “We got a job down in Denver, haunted warehouse. We’re putting together possible scenarios just wondering if you might be interested in going?”

 

Bill smiled and shook his head. “Thanks for thinking of us and yeah we’d like to go but our assignment is the base, we can’t just abandon that.”

 

“Hey it’s cool. Well maybe we can talk strategy.” Dean said looking at them. 

 

“Yes Dean that would be recommended.” Another voice said from behind them, Bill and Charlie were on their feet instantly hands glowing. Dean jumped up as did Sam and Theo and get between them. “Dude it’s okay, this is Castiel.”

 

“The Castiel! Like the cast out, renewed, and promoted Castiel!” Charlie said walking over and extending his not glowing hand now. “It’s an honour to meet you.”

 

Castiel waved the fulsome praise away with one hand and shook Charlie’s and Bill’s hands with the other. “I’m not one for accolades, but Dean is right this is going to call for as many heads as possible to pull together and think this one through.”

 

“Why exactly Cas?” Dean asked as Castiel came around took a beer and sat down popping the top. 

 

“You’re not dealing with a standard haunting here Dean, in fact what you’re dealing with here will require both me and Theo to assist with.”

 

“What exactly are we looking at here?” Bill asked curious now. Castiel smiled slowly and nodded the looked at the front door and it swung closed. Then he closed his eyes momentarily and then opened them. 

 

“Mustn’t let the adversary even get a sniff of this.” Castiel remarked. “Have you ever heard of the Gates of Thanatos? The Gates of Death?” He asked. There was a union of shaking heads and no’s. “I hadn’t thought so, they were inactive for centuries then there was a disturbance years ago that shook the foundations of Hell itself.”

 

Dean looked at Sam who was looking at his shoes and mumbling something.

 

“Yes Sam?”

 

“Sorry, just ruminating. I said I know what that something probably was.” Sam answered.

 

“We’ll get to that in a moment.” Castiel remarked. “The Gates of Thanatos count 6 in number, they are scattered out across the globe, most are well sealed and unavailable for use. This one I’m speaking of is under the warehouse. It’s not a strictly major gate as they go but it is a dimensional portal to hell.

Demons can’t cross through it yet, but at the same time, they can focus energy through the gate. Our job is going to be in sealing that gateway and shutting down the problems there, the main problem is that we’re going to have to seal this at the substrate of the building then in the building itself. That way if one is destroyed the other will remain intact.” Castiel paused now and pulled a piece of parchment out of his coat pocket and spread it in the floor in front of them. He pointed on the map to a certain graveyard in the midwest, that was where the pit was opened and Lucifer and Michael crashed in.”

 

“Loved to have been there to have seen that!” Charlie said. Sam squeezed his eyes shut a moment and then opened them again.

 

“No you wouldn’t have. That was probably the most terrifying moment I’ve ever spent.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Bill asked. Sam looked around the room now his eyes nervous and haunted. “Sam, it’s okay, Sam!?” Sam huddled down on the love seat and was embraced by Theo who hugged him tightly. 

 

“Sam was Lucifer’s vessel.” Castiel said quietly. “He was the chosen one while Dean here was chosen to be the vessel for Michael but it turned out that their brother Adam caught that job.”

 

Theo was holding the shaking Sam who was still cringing; Theo stroked his hair and tried to calm him. He gradually pulled himself back together but held onto Theo’s hand.

 

“Oh dude, we are so sorry man.”

 

“The end wasn’t that terrifying it was the trip to the ‘holding room’, we passed through the seven levels of hell to the very bottom of the pit, I remember” Sam started to cry now, Dean turned on his seat got up and knelt by Sam holding on to him. “I remember…”

 

“Don’t” Bill said in a commanding voice. “Not now, Don’t remember, you don’ t need those thoughts right now.” 

 

Sam nodded and slowly sat up and pulled himself together. “S-s-sorry guys.” Sam blundered 

 

“No sweat man.” Charlie said walking over to him and stroking his hair as well. 

 

“Gentlemen, if we can get back to the topic. Sam stay with us on this it’s pertinent.” Castiel admonished quickly. “That gate was on a psychic fault line, the other gate is down in Colorado. By using the rings of the four horsemen you sealed the gate in Lawrence , Kansas , but the one in Denver was wrenched. And now it must be sealed.”

 

Dean nodded from his place on the floor now, Sam was finally calmed. “So we use Theo to control the demonic presence?” 

 

“Not exactly, I will be holding the demons energy at bay while Theo seals the gate through the concrete and then you will sigil the concrete to prevent a demonic presence from every crossing the area. “

 

Theo looked at Castiel and tilted his head with a puzzled glance. “I seal the gate through the concrete. “

 

Theo shook his head and looked at Castiel, “I’m strong but I don’t know if I am that strong.” 

 

Castiel looked now at Bill and Charlie who understood what was going to be asked of them and nodded. “We can do that.” Charlie said decisively. 

 

“Theo you will receive a booster charge from Bill and Charlie. Then we go to the warehouse.” Castiel observed. “I take it that permission to enter has been granted or like usual will be breaking and entering.”

 

Dean faked a hurt look. “I got permission…this time.” 

 

Sam looked at all of them, “Look I know you want to jump in and save the world but can it wait until we get some things settled at home?”

 

Castiel looked at him for a moment then nodded slowly. “We can spare two days, no more. You and Dean go on to your house, Theo and those who’ll come with me will be along shortly.” 

 

They left Bill and Charlie’s place and walked up the street to their house when suddenly to their vision anyway there was an explosion of light come out of the windows at Bill and Charlie’s home. Sam and Dean turned their attention to the truck and finished unloading while the light glowed bright for several minutes. They then saw Theo and Castiel followed by a slightly paler version of Bill and Charlie come out and start for the house. 

 

Theo said nothing but went on into the house, Bill and Charlie walked up to the truck and looked at Dean and Sam, “Well that went like shit.” Bill said.

 

Castiel came up behind him. “It was a bit strange.” Then he looked at Sam and Dean, “It was almost as if he were having second thoughts about the project. Do you have any notion why?” Castiel asked. 

 

“He hasn’t discussed it with us. At least not yet.” Sam acknowledged.

 

Castiel looked at them, “I suggest you consult with him now, Bill, Charlie and I will take care of this.”

 

They climbed into the van to carry the boxes of kitchen materials out of the rapidly emptying truck. In the house Sam and Dean went immediately for the bedroom. They found Theo lying face down on the bed, his face buried in the pillows. 

 

“Hey, Theo, what’s wrong babe?” Sam said as he and Dean took their place to each side of him. 

 

“There’s a problem, a major problem.” Theo said looking up his brow furrowed angrily. 

 

Dean looked at him carefully for a moment then nodded, “Gotcha.” He rose from the bed with Theo making an attempt to stop him. Dean wouldn’t be stopped he walked into the kitchen where there was a minor conference going on with regards to the project. Then he walked over to the counter and picked a glass to get some water, Sam and Theo were standing in the doorway now and all three of the others were silent but there seemed to be a tension in the air. Dean started the water into the glass, the with his back to them he signed the water with the cross, muttering the prayer and then turning, grabbed his gut for a moment and cried out, “CHRISTO!”

 

Suddenly things began to happen in the kitchen Bill dropped the box he was carrying to bring a knife from his back waist band, Dean threw the water across all three of them and it was Bill that convulsed with pain. Charlie backed up to the far wall and then looking at them understanding he reached and focused on his partner, the black smoke of the demonic presence erupted but was contained by the Angelic energy. It was thus destroyed. Bill had in the meantime dropped the knife and collapsed as if boneless to the tiles of the kitchen. Dean dove in to catch him before he fell all the way to the floor.

 

“Help!” Dean muttered breathlessly, “Look, this son of a bitch weighs a ton, so help!” Immediately Charlie and Castiel were there to assist him in laying out Bill who was slowly coming around. He looked at them and shook his head a moment as if clearing it. Then it was as if his vision were clearing. He began to weep then totally remorseful and totally not understanding how the possession could have taken place. 

 

“When?” Castiel asked implacably.

 

“Uh, three days ago, I was in a small run in down town, side swiped. Help was called I managed to heal the worse, the rest I could heal up on my own in time. Then I was touched and in the moment I felt my reality slam as if I were being caged.”

 

“AND I AM VERY, VERY UPSET ABOUT THIS!” A seventh presence said coming into the room, they all bowed heads in understanding as the Father entered their gathering. “Oh quit looking so guilty all of you, I am quite upset that an Angel can be possessed of a demon, more so I’m not too happy that it happens to be happening to my Angels on assignment.” The Father looked around the room for a moment and then nodded, Theo you were right to refuse to be infused that way. I know it was difficult for you to withhold against that touch, now it’s time I had a talk with some of the Arch Angels and Seraphim, it would appear that we have a new war to fight among our own kind and with the demonic presence that remains in this world.” He reached out and touched Theo’s cheek kindly and smiled. 

“You’ve power enough to do what is required. Give free of that, you will be recompensed.” Then he turned his attention to Bill and Charlie, we will go down to your home and discuss how this happened and what to be aware of if something like this should happen again.”

 

“Father, forgive me, but shouldn’t this lesson be given by someone of a less…”

 

“High rank…probably, but I’m here right now and you will learn.” He said walking towards the door and vanishing. Bill and Charlie broke and ran with a hurried farewell and see you later they were gone. 

 

Theo, Sam, Castiel and Dean stood together in a huddle in the kitchen looking around at the additional stuff they’d have to find space for or give away. Then they looked at each other for a moment.


	5. Chapter 5

“We do attract some weird energy sometimes.” Dean said quietly. “You feeling all right Theo?” 

 

“Yeah, it was as if the touch washed away what whatever was in Bill was trying to do.”

 

“And we don’t know if the demon related the plans immediately.” Castiel said looking at them all.

 

“We’ve got one day’s grace to rest, tomorrow we make for Colorado.”

 

Suddenly there was a flash outside and all of them jumped and ran to the front door to see Bill and Charlie come running up the street to their house. They cleared the door and then turned around and called Theo, “Block now.” 

 

“Who or what are we blocking?” Theo asked throwing in his ability. “The Father warned us of possible possessed Angels, he’s given us a list, our job whether we want to or not is to leave this area and hunt them down.” They looked at Dean and Sam, “We’re not hunters by nature.”

 

“Then if you’re not careful you are liable to be killed.” Dean said matter-of-factly.

 

“Do tell.” Charlie said with some exasperation, “The father has requested that you three might assist us.” 

 

Bill looked at them and said with a rather wide eyed look, “Let’s say that the Father is pissed off, and this is likely to be a rough winter. As a result may I recommend you either use spatial transference or regular airlines to get to your destinations.” Dean looked at Sam and Theo, “Truck loaded?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, and don’t worry Castiel we got what they call a 6-pack, or a large cab that will seat more than two people. We got a lock box on the back that we can stow some of our gear in but I get the feeling that this trip is going to require less of our conventional firearms and stuff.” Sam said.

“You can pack clothes but that’s all you’ll need.” Castiel advised.

“Call me cautious but I’m packing some salt rounds and a few extra boom booms in the box.” Dean said looking around for a moment. Castiel rose from his seat and looked out the picture window. Then he turned to the rest, pack what you can as fast as you can, we leave tonight.” He turned to Bill and Charlie, Then called to Theo who came running from the kitchen jumping over a spare box of items. 

 

“Form the chain.” They stood then in a circle with their arms entwined, one with another. Sam came running back in to help and saw the microburst of light then it was gone. Castiel looked at them, “You know the how’s of hunting now you have to put it into practice. We are warriors of God and that’s the way we’ll go in. Can you do a spatial transference of you and your vehicle.” Charlie nodded nervously. “Then go get it be back here in an hour, that’s all the time we can spare.”

 

Castiel looked around as Dean carried boxes of ammunition and some few weapons out to the truck and hide the weapons in a compartment under the back seat. He tossed his, Theo’s and Sam’s duffel bags into the cab and then looked around.

 

“Man, there are time when I wish I was just mechanic working on cars for a living, and that was all.” Sam and Theo came running out of the house then and shortly they heard the sound of another truck pulling up the road. The Ford pickup pulled into the driveway. Dean got out and walked back to their truck with Castiel in hot pursuit. 

 

“Dean let me talk with them.”

 

“Bullshit, they need to be made aware of what they are walking into, as it stands we may be facing down some possessed at the warehouse.” They reached the truck and Dean looked hard at Bill and Charlie. “You’ve got a little idea about what we do and you’ve probably done something similar way in the past, but this is a whole new level of hunting. You go you follow my orders got that. You go out on your own and that’s just it you are on your own there’s nothing I can do to help you.”

 

“Dean with all due respect what is there in your make up that makes you think that Angels need help.” Bill said on edge. 

 

Dean stepped forward his anger palpable, “Read me. Go ahead, read me God damn it!!!” He roared, Bill took his hand and gently cupped Dean’s face, Dean felt the probe, almost as intimate as sex then a deeper thrall and it was over with Bill grasping the steering wheel in gasps. “Still want to say we mortals are pitifully weak.”

 

“Dean I never implied that.” Bill said defensively.

 

“No you didn’t and for that I’m thankful. Dean stepped forward until he was in an intimate space between them. “You and Charlie just watch us and mimic, we’ll train you as hunters, but for now watch and learn okay.” 

 

“Sure man.” Bill agreed, and then was astonished when Dean leaned forward and kissed him on the lips then ran around the truck and did the same to Charlie. “For Luck?” Charlie asked smiling.

 

“For success.” Dean said running back to their truck. Castiel stepped up and gave them the mental image of where to transfer to. 

 

“Transfer and wait. Charlie you’ll have to do the transference, or switch seats. You know what’s going to happen as soon as it’s over with.” Castiel advised.

 

“I know. I don’t like it but I know.” Charlie said morosely. 

 

“Godspeed.” Castiel called as he ran towards Sam and Dean’s truck. He climbed into the cab and ordered them to shut their eyes. They all did and a moment later they heard the weak gasp of Castiel as he commanded them to open their eyes. They were in a rest stop just outside of Denver. Snow was already falling in crisp cool drifts. Suddenly at the other end of the parking area another truck appeared. Sam caught his breath and looked into the back seat, Castiel was slumped against the window breathing regularly but looking very weak.

 

“Is he gonna be okay Theo?” 

 

Theo nodded and felt of Castiel’s face, there was no fever and no chill, he made the transference successfully. But now he jumped out of the truck and ran down to Bill and Charlie’s truck and looked into the cab, Charlie was crumpled against his door and looking rough. Theo opened Bill’s door and heard him calling to Charlie to wake up. 

 

“He’s gonna be out for a while dude, take it easy. You made the transference successfully. “ Theo said smiling. 

 

Bill was a bit flushed.”We’ve done transfers before, but it was usually just body, this is a first.” 

 

“Welcome to the club, they leave me whacked too. And considering the mass that Castiel had to deal with, with us, I’m surprised we’re not taking him to an Emergency Room.”

 

Dean pulled the truck up by Theo, “Ok kiddies hate to break up the chit chat but we need to find a motel and fast. Preferably one near that warehouse district.”

 

They drove to the area and looked around the nearest motel from the warehouse was about 12 blocks into the city. So they pulled up and booked two rooms. Then waited in the truck for Castiel and Charlie came around, it took about an hour all told for Castiel to get functional again and it was going to be at least another hour for Charlie. However, Castiel walked over to their truck and laid hands on Charlie bringing him around with a gasp. They collected their gear and went in and up to their respective rooms. 

 

Once in, the first thing Castiel did was to lie down on the bed for a long moment. He stared at the ceiling then muttered just loud enough for Dean to hear. “Call this warehouse owner, set up a meeting as soon as possible.”

 

Dean followed that course of action and was soon on the telephone with the representative owner.

 

“Brooke Here.”

 

“Brooke, Dean Winchester, we arrived in town a little early…”

 

“Good I need to meet with you immediately.”

 

“Your office.”

 

“Where are you staying, no wait, here’s my cell number text me the motel name.” There was a pause, “You ready, 508-555-4756.”

 

They disconnected and Dean texted the information to him. He received an almost instant reply.

*Yes, I know that motel, good choice, will be there in 30 minutes.*

 

In a half hour Dean had time to salt the doors and windows and put the banishing sigil on one wall in chalk. There was a knock at the door and Dean opened it carefully.

 

“Brooke Samuels.” 

 

“Yes, I came alone.”

 

“Ok, I understand the need for urgency but why all the cloak and dagger stuff.” Dean asked. With Sam, Theo and Castiel looking on avidly.

 

“It would seem that my partners are acting a little strange. They are pretty adamant about me staying away from that building. They were out a meeting this afternoon and I laid a trap. Salted the perimeter of the inner office except for the door, they got back about 3:30 and wanted to meet, I suggested the inner office conference room, they went in first and slammed the door on the springing the trap, there was a bucket of salt above the door like we used to do with water as kids. When I slammed the door evidently the salt spilled in such a way as to create a solid line. They’re trapped and they are pissed off.”

 

Dean and the rest listened to his with more than a little curiosity. “And how did you know about salt lines?” Sam asked.

 

“Your books, well the books written about some of your cases, my daughter is a big fan of yours and she left one of the books out and I got engrossed in the writing. There are several barriers and traps explained in the books that I otherwise would have tossed off as fantasy, but I come from a long line of well believers in something other than this reality.”

 

“That may have saved your life.” Theo said looked at him. “Before we go over to the warehouse we need to take care of these two. How far to your office.”

 

Brooke looked around and with some surprise, “About 10 minutes why?”

 

“Better yet, picture your office in your mind clearly.”

 

“That’s not hard to do I’m there practically every day.” Theo nodded touched his forehead got the image and was gone. Leaving a gape mouthed lawyer.

 

Soon Theo returned smiling. “Two down many more to go. I did a quick hover stop over at the warehouse there is a small army of possessed gathered at the door, blocking the way.”

 

Dean turned to Theo then and nodded, then looked at Brooke, “What we are looking at initially doing is going to waste one of the roll up doors, are you okay with that?”

 

Brooke looked at him and sniffed. “Whatever it takes, this has gone on far enough. I would have asked Father Hennessey to step in on this but I’m afraid…”

 

“This is much bigger than what a normal priest can handle. There was a knock at the door, Sam checked through the peep and let in Bill and Charlie.

 

“A couple of our neighbours who are rather talented in their own right.” Sam said introducing them. 

Brooke looked at Dean askance, “So just what exactly is Theo. I’ve heard of various psychic abilities but this is the first time I’ve witnessed something of this nature.”

 

“You seem like a solid sort that can keep a secret, gentlemen unfurl your wings please. Suddenly the walls were shadowed with masses of Angels wings. 

 

Brooke crossed himself reverently. “I thought tales about Angels and demons were metaphorical until I ran into one about 10 years ago. He was in the office building and well to make short a long story he was a cleaning crewman who came into our office and started towards me, he changed and became something horrendous. I’d just come from mass and for some reason I had a small flask of holy water in my jacket pocket, I still don’t know what told me to, but I threw the water on the creature and it dissolved into a mass on the floor.”

 

Dean leaned back and looked at him carefully. “Welcome to what we deal with on a daily basis.” 

 

Theo stepped forward his wings now tucked as were the others. “We are Angels of the Lord. I’m on a life mission with Dean and Sam, Castiel here is a major advisor and player, Bill and Charlie over there are powerful in their own right and are learning the trade.”

 

Castiel looked at Theo reprovingly and he stepped back, “Enough with the story telling explanations. We’re going to that warehouse are you ready?”

 

Sam stepped forward, “Do you feel up to it, after all that transference earlier…”

 

Castiel smiled touched by the concern. “Thank you for that Sam, but I’m quite all right now, I recover quickly thank God. Gather round, Bill and Charlie you will transfer into the warehouse, reveal yourselves once in, that will keep the worst of the situation at bay. Stay away from the roll up doors.” Castiel then nodded and looked around. “Let’s go. Oh by the way Mr. Samuels, you’re staying here for now. Trust me on this, this is far beyond your ken.” Dean, Sam, and Theo grasped hands with Castiel and were immediately transferred to the warehouse district. “Dean you get ready with the knife Theo, Sam, be ready to exorcise immediately.” They rounded a corner and saw a crowd of about 50 men, women and some few teenagers gathered in front of dock of the building looking rather fierce The Angels brought up their power while the possessed, at least some of them brought up side arms. 

 

“SHIELD.” Castiel called then split his concentration of power between a shield and exorcising as many as possible on sight.

 

The front lines collapsed then Castiel concentrated on the docks roll up door, it started to buckle, the give, then fold in on itself as it crumbled into the ware house. Seeing a possible escape route they dove into the building. The pandemonium was immediate as Dean and the rest heard the screams as they ran into the madness. Castiel reached into pockets and pulled out a pair of very dark sunglasses and past then to Sam and Dean. 

 

“Please put these on.” Castiel asked and they complied suddenly plunged into the night.

 

Then suddenly there was light and the glasses barely shunted the glare away as Theo and Castiel walked into the building revealed. They basically herded the possessed into the center of the building and purged them all. The exorcised who were alive shielded their eyes and ran for the exit, the dead, and there were over a dozen fell like puppets with strings cut. 

 

Charlie and Bill circled the point of contact with the delicacy of dancers, watching as the concrete of the floor seems to turn gelatinous and start to bulge. It was then that the maddening cries of the damned started leaking through into the mortal realm. Charlie was to one side of the point and Bill to the other, together they focused inwardly. The surface of the liquid taking on various recognizable shapes, writhing shapes, and finally the floor seemed to smooth out and level, at last it was solidly quiet. 

 

“We have the substrate shielded Castiel.” Bill now called over the cacophony of sound as the demon kind were being subdued. Then came the upper shielding and in moments the room became a silent tomb. Sam and Dean then ran over to the place that was scortched and using cans of white spray paint drew the sigil on the floor, Castiel powered down then as did the others and soon the sigil was complete. 

 

Then they stood back as Castiel, Theo, Bill and Charlie bent down and touched the sigil burning the design into and through the concrete that made the floor. After which Dean and Sam got out the buckets of floor paint and put a thick coat over the sigil then Theo stepped up and dipped a finger into the paint and concentrated pulling his finger from the now dry paint. 

 

Theo then looked at the others, “Do you think that when we get back to the room we can go get some beer. I feel like hell.” The others either laughed or grinned at him. 

 

Sam walked over bent at the waist and lifted him from the floor, “My darling dearest, tonight will be a night of revelry and great hijinks.”

 

“Oh Lord.” Castiel said covering his eyes and grinning. “Gather round, I’ll get you back to the room.” Bill and Charlie looked at him concerned. 

 

“Castiel we know you think you’re all powerful but let us take up the slack okay. Gather and grab hands.” And in an instant the scene disappeared and became the room again, Brooke was sitting on the bed. 

 

“I was starting to get seriously worried about you guys.” He said standing.

 

“The situation is neutralized the warehouse, once the door is replaced can be used for what it was meant to be used for.” Dean said breathlessly. Castiel wandered across the room and with no aplomb lay down on the bed. 

 

“Thank you gentlemen. Thank you very, very much.” He said then stood, he pulled out an envelope from an inner jacket pocket and passed to Sam who was nearest. “For your trouble.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I’ll go and let you rest, will you at least let me do the honour of having you over to the office for a catered luncheon say tomorrow afternoon about 2pm?”

 

Sam smiled tiredly and looked at Dean, “That sounds like an excellent idea.” Dean said smiling slowly. 

 

“Until tomorrow then.” Brooke left the room then and headed out. The guys all took the liberty to find a place to sit for a while.

 

Castiel muttered from where he lay, it’s going to get boisterous in here later on isn’t it?”

 

“Very likely.” Dean admitted.

 

“Highly charged.” 

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Smelling like a zoo.” Castiel said with a smile.

 

“Positively.” 

 

“Then I will bid you good night until we touch base again in Idaho.” And with a brief puff of a breeze he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

They looked at each other now and nodded, “Shower then dinner.” Sam said quickly.

 

“Sounds like a plan we’ll come back over in say an hour?” Bill said. Dean nodded and started stripping off hi s clothing as did Sam. Sam wiped down with his shirt, they all were soaked with sweat they noticed and there was already 2 inches of snowfall. 

 

They showered off the dirt, sweat and grime away, grateful for the large shower and the full body spray, they all three luxuriated in the shower for about 15 minutes just under the steam setting. Then they got out, dried off and got dressed. They were joined about a half hour later by Bill and Charlie who also looked and smelled much fresher. They went downstairs to the restaurant which was just kicking into gear with a live band and much partying. Sam looked at Dean who was grinning and gave in, motioning to them, they went in and were shown to a table, they ordered their appetizers and pitchers of beer and sat back just breathing the clean air for a change.

 

“Was it as oppressive in there to you as it was to me?” Bill asked Theo who nodded in return.

 

“And it smelled of corruption like decomposition.” Theo added.

 

“I noticed that but couldn’t find the source.” Bill remarked.

 

Charlie leaned in, “The whole place was covered in it, that gate was trying desperately to open and what we smelled was the first level of hell.”

 

“Gross.” Dean observed. “Been there seen that, sucks horse dicks.”

 

They sat back for the better part of a couple of hours kicking back some beer and eats then just good fun. Then Sam perked up and shielded his eyes. 

 

“What’s the matter Sammy!?” Dean shouted over the din. 

 

Sam pointed towards the gentleman coming towards them in his ice cream white suit, with black shirt and white tie. 

 

“Very dapper tonight Crowley, what’s the occasion?” Sam said and then to Bill and Charlie, “Take it easy guys; he’s actually been a fair dealing one.”

 

“No particular reason just wanted to let you lads know you pissed off the boss major, he’s checking the other doors so you might want to consider that a project over the next few months.” Crowley tipped his hat smiling started to walk away but Dean grabbed and tugged his suit a moment. “Easy laddie this suit was made for a very special occasion.”

 

“There’s gotta be some reason for your dropping by other than to remind us about the other doors and to tell us Luci’s pissed.” Dean said close to his ear.

 

Crowley returned the favour by leaning in close to Dean’s ear, “Never said anything about Lucifer did I mate? I’m meeting a young lady here tonight who has vowed that she will thoroughly corrupt me later.”

 

“Let me guess demon?” 

 

“Nope genuine, 100%, pure horny human female type, frankly lad I can’t wait this will be my first experience outside of making deals in years. It will be refreshing to have a simple night on the town.”

 

“Crowley” Dean leaned in closer to his ear.

 

Crowley looked at him curiously. “Get much closer and we better go to your motel room.” 

 

Crowley laughed as did Dean, “What’s up with the two Angels with you.”

 

“We’re going to be training them to hunt.” Dean said in a near whisper.

 

“FUCKING HELL!” Crowley shouted. “No, you’ve got to be yanking my chain. I mean you wankers training two…oh shit you have a real talent for putting a damper on an evening.”

 

Dean grinned evilly, “Just my contribution to your corruption for the evening.” Then leaning in again he whispered loudly. “Don’t get your panties in too much of a twist, we just started with them, got yards to go before they’re actually hunters.”

 

“Somehow just the fact that you’ve started training them is enough to give me nightmares.” Crowley observed. “Ta lads, good evening gents.” He said in a nod to Bill and Charlie who both were itching to reach him. 

 

Sam and Dean watched as his saunter lacked some of its grace as he went over to a far table and met his dinner date. “You had to say something that rocked his world.” Sam said over the din.

 

“Just that we were training Bill and Charlie here.” Dean replied.

 

Sam who was sipping as his beer suddenly spewed some back into the glass. Then he broke up laughing with Bill and Charlie looking curiously on. Sam looked at them , “Don’t worry guys we’ll explain it all later.” 

 

“You know what we want to do?” Bill said his voice pitched loud but only for their ears.

 

“Yeah I know, and I agree with you to a degree, however, in this line of business you take your sources where you can get them, in this case that ‘gentleman’ that just left the table has provided us with more good leads on some serious cases over the years than he has been a pain in the ass.” Dean said.

 

Charlie looked at him with some wonder and then suspicion, “You mean one of them has been square dealing you? What’s your angle in this? What are you gaining or giving up?” 

 

“Not a damn thing, other than time with him. No there’s never been a deal struck with him.” Dean said looking straight at Charlie. 

 

“But you have struck a deal before?” Charlie asked.

 

“Yeah, but that was to get Sammy here out of a real bad situation.”

 

“How bad?” Bill asked.

 

“Terminal.” Dean answered.

 

“Did it cost you?” Charlie asked 

 

“Not here.” Dean answered his brow furrowing. They stayed on another hour and then went back to the rooms, in Sam, Dean and Theo’s room they sat in a small huddle on the bed and in the chairs. 

 

Charlie looked at Dean curiously. “You care to tell me about it?”

 

“Actually yeah, look I made the deal, got Sammy revived, got my life for a year, then spent 4 months topside in hell, as far as hell time went it was about 40 years. So yeah I’ve got my reasons for keeping mum about some issues.” Dean said crossly looking down at his hands suddenly. “It’s amazing the destruction two hands can cause, again and again and again.” Sam grabbed him and shook him roughly. Dean looked at Sam and smiled a little. “Don’t worry Sammy, just a bit of reminiscing not spacing out on ya.”

 

“Sorry I brought up the topic.” Charlie said looked at Dean with a mixture of pity and fright.

 

“We heard the story about how you sealed up Lucifer back in hell, but do you know how he got out in the first place?” Bill asked.

 

Sam nodded and looked at Bill, “I like you Bill, Charlie, but we are nowhere near close enough for me to spill my guts about that right now.” 

 

“Oh definitely my bad.” Bill said looking surprised.

 

Sam looked that them and smiled. “No problem it’s just a majorly sensitive subject with us, me. I’m trying to get past it and every time I think about it well, it takes me that much longer.” Then Sam grinned at Dean, “So you told Crowley we were training Bill & Charlie. That explains why he looked like he’d wet himself.”

 

“What? I don’t understand.” Charlie said.

 

Theo looked at them, “Remember that touch that Sam and Dean relayed to you? Well that was the tip of the iceberg, I’ve been with them about 18 years now and I’m still learning from them. Yeah they’ve got their faults, but they are damn good hunters.”

 

Charlie looked at him, “Are we going to be placed in compromising situations?” 

 

Sam answered him, “That depends on what you consider compromising. Will we straight deal you, yeah, will we tell you everything we know about a case. Probably, and we may hold a card back in the deal, insurance for all of us.”

 

Charlie stood and stretched, “Well it’s past our bedtime.”

 

Dean grinned, “Come on the parties just getting started.” 

 

Charlie looked at Dean who was about a foot away from him at this point where he was sitting on the bed. Dean looked up into Charlie’s eyes and didn’t catch the look of surprise that Sam and Theo were casting or the almost look of laughter that Bill had on his face. “Well you can go on to your room and such…” then he ran a hand up Charlie’s thigh and across his crotch, “You can hang around for some fun.” 

 

Charlie turned bright red and started stammering.

“Uh than…thanks…uh…th-that’s a p-pos-possibility.”

 

Dean leaned in closer until he was almost chin level with Charlie’s fly. “You sound like an inexperienced Angel when it comes to group gropes, unlike your partner over there.”

 

They all turned to look at Bill who was grinning broadly and not the least bit nervous. “I was a participant in some Roman Orgies and then later in some group scenes with the French. There was also Woodstock , now that was interesting. I’ve been through the wringer and come out feisty.” He said calmly. Charlie looked at him in desperation as Dean kept a massaging action going on his crotch, then he lazily stood and pulled off his shirt as did Sam, Theo, and finally Bill who displayed an admirable set of ab muscles and pecs that had Sam and Theo drooling. They looked at each other fell into each other laughing.

 

Bill looked at them curiously. Sam straightened up and cleared his throat, “Theo and I were wondering where to start with you.” Bill reached down and hefted his sizable package and smiled. “Well that’s good as any.

 

Sam and Theo were quickly undressed and Dean started to undress Charlie. Charlie looked at Dean and stammered, “I’ve never done a group scene before, and it’s always been just me and my partner.”

 

Dean leaned down and kissed him thoroughly and then pulled back. “It’s not all that bad I promise.” 

 

Sam and Theo finished undressing Bill watching as his 8 and half inches of strong, cut, man meat swung out and sprang to attention for attention. Charlie watched as Bill was being laid out on the floor with Sam and Theo loving on him and then he turned his attention back to Dean who was already unbuttoning his pants pulling them down to reveal a 6 inch swinger like Dean, all uncut. 

“Yum.” Dean said as he looked Charlie over and laid him gently down on the bed. He lay for a moment with him under him and then changed his mind and rolled over taking the full weight of Charlie’s bantam build on him the feeling was delicious not unlike Theo when he first came to be with them. 

Then he looked into Charlie’s eyes and grinned, “You like being controlled?” Both statement and question.

 

“Uh yeah.” Charlie said blushing a little at that admission. Dean flipped him back over on his back and grinned.

 

“I can accommodate you on that.” Dean said wickedly. And he began to kiss and suckle areas on him then he felt Charlie’s hands start to roam. “Uh uh, no touchy until I tell you, you can, understand.” Dean said his voice rock steady and hard.

 

“Yes sir.” Charlie said trembling. 

 

Dean continued body kissing him then looked over at Sam and Theo doing the same with Bill who was lying back loving every minute of the attention, then he got a good look at the meat Bill was carrying and his own dick got a little harder. He was down to Charlie’s stomach and near the treasure trail, he nipped his way around Charlie’s stomach and then dived on his crotch, causing Charlie to start trembling even more and wanting to reach but daring not to. So Dean having some pity for the sex starved lad flipped around to where his crotch was inches from Charlie’s face. “You may.” Dean said as he pulled off Charlie’s dick for a moment, then he dived back on sucking at the head and shaft, taking all of him in a gulp and then humming as he pulled off causing Charlie to buck and run fingers through Dean’s hair even as he expertly gave a blowjob to Dean.

 

On the floor Sam and Theo were down to his crotch when Sam gave a nod to Theo and then flipped himself around, to give Bill access to his crotch but that wasn’t good enough. He pulled until he had Sam straddling his face, then he started rimming Sam with probably the longest, firmest, tongue that Sam had ever felt. Sam started moaning in earnest and cried out a little as Bill reached up and started jacking Sam while Theo continued to service Bill’s tool then Bill indicated what he wanted by pulling up his legs exposing his asshole. Theo started to rim him, slicking him up real good, leaving some spittle behind and then he aimed his dick at Bill’s hole and started slowly in Bill show his preference by yanking at Theo’s hips until he was roughly shoved into Bill who gasped and groaned as he continued to rim and jack Sam. Sam was getting close to coming and this was a first for him he’d never had an orgasm from just a rim job, suddenly Bill let go of his dick and worked to spread his ass cheeks as far apart as they would go, Sam felt his first gate flower open giving Bill’s tongue access to a deeper part of himself, which Bill took greedily. 

 

Then gasped out to Theo, “Come on you little stud, fuck me like you do Sam and Dean, make it rough, I like it that way!”

 

That was all Theo needed to hear and he pulled back and shoved back in repeatedly until he knew that Bill asshole had to be raw but he didn’t give up he wanted it all, so Theo slapped at his ass as he fucked him solidly.

 

Charlie looked up hearing the pop of flesh on flesh and grinned, then he looked at Dean who was positioned over him to take him which is what Charlie was wanting real bad. “Hard or soft, no you no softie, you a good sub, you like it …” He pushed in suddenly causing Charlie to gasp out a scream Bill’s name, Dean held himself deep within Charlie for a moment, and slapped his face hard. 

 

“Look at me, do I look like Bill to you. Although I suppose I should be flattered, however, you want it rough; you better hope that your fuckbuddy wants to heal your asshole.”

 

“Dean, wait a minute, I…” Now Dean was sawing into him viciously.

 

“Time for Mr. Nice Guy is over my little ass-bitch.” Dean looked at him grinning ferally. Then he continued the punishing rhythm. With Charlie crying out at the same time gripping him pulling him closer wanting him to nearly rape his ass. So Dean took a deep breath and complied. 

 

It was as if one or two coming set off the entire room, were Dean looking on this as an observer he would still have to have a scorecard. First Charlie came from just being fucked surprising both he and Dean, Sam in the meantime exploded in an orgasm from having Bill just touch his prick in a moment of taking it again and jacking him. He still took him and jacking him quickly while enjoying the taste of Sam, Then Bill reared back his head and roared as he came from Theo’s fucking him and jacking him at the same time, finally Dean exploded into Charlie’s ass for all he was worth. Finally Theo let out a yelp and shot his own wad. They were all a mass of sweaty tired sexually sated male flesh. 

 

Lying there in various positions they were momentarily too tired to much of anything else, spent physically and emotionally they all looked at one another and started laughing, it was an infectious laugh that spread throughout the room, finally Bill spoke up. “Do you conclude all your cases like that?”

 

“Something wrong with it?” Dean snickered.

 

“Not a damn thing I was just curious.” Bill said.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie extricated himself from the pile and looked at Bill “Oh my, you did have a good time.” He said with a wicked grin. 

 

“Best one I’ve had in a while, you know I kinda like it one on one, but the group scene’s still not too bad.” Bill said yawning. 

 

“For the record Bill we conclude most of our cases like this, you’ll find that depending on how stressful the case is, sex is the great emotional equalizer when you come right down to it.” Sam said aware of the pun and listened to all the groans that erupted with pleasure.

 

“Seriously we did seal that proper?” Charlie asked.

 

“We did it according to what Castiel told us to do.” Theo said, then relaxed back on the floor. “By the way Charlie?”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Bill has one FINE ass.” Theo said appraisingly.

 

“Doesn’t he just.” Charlie said smiling. 

 

 

They lay then in various stages of relaxation then in ones and twos they stood and some wandered into the bathroom either to relieve full bladders or in Theo and Dean’s case they showered together, then Sam hit the shower finally with Bill and Charlie. 

 

Once clean they decided that a trip downstairs to the lounge would be infinitely more comfortable. Dean stepped up to the maître’d for the lounge.

 

“What’s the possibility to getting a private area to drink and talk?” Dean said palming a $20 bill into the man’s hand. 

 

“I believe sir that we can accommodate your needs. This way please.” He led them through the partially crowded bar and into a small alcove with a privacy curtain.

 

“This will do nicely. Thanks.” They sat down and when the waiter came around they placed their drink order and were satisfied for the moment. Finally the drinks arrived and after everyone had their choice in front of them and a fresh pot of coffee was placed on the table Sam pulled the curtain.

 

“The warehouse is neutralized then? So what about these other doors is there a chance that there might be demonic activity around them?” Sam asked. 

 

“Crowley pretty much assured me that there would be. The only thing he didn’t say where these doors would be, and we have to teach these two how to hunt.” Dean said looking at Bill and Charlie.

 

Bill looked at him and asked “What about helping set us up with a basic run?” 

 

Dean looked at him pop-eyed a moment, “A basic run, gentlemen there is no such thing as a basic run, you can get what looks like a milk run can turn into a shit hot run in nothing flat. Just like a really hot run can end up being a milk run. There’s no accounting. You’re going to have to go on the road with us. For us to stay in contact means either walkie-talkies, CB radio, FM radio, or upgrading our cell phones to “push to talk” capability.”

 

“Anything but a CB please.” Sam asked.

 

“I know they reek of bad 1980’s trucker songs. But we need a way to stay in touch with each other on a run when we are or are not in line of sight. I say we go ahead and invest in the FM Radio and privacy. I would say Cell phones, but they can be treacherous in areas with no service.”

 

Dean had his laptop down and was plugged into a wifi circuit so he did a search on any Radio stores in the Denver area. “Hey guys there’s what looks like a good shop over on Iliff Ave. just off I-25.” He turned on his GPS software and put in the address looking at it he nodded. “About 45 minutes drive in this traffic. By the way Dean, in your magic bag of tricks do you happen to have a Ham Radio license in there?”

 

“Nope never thought I’d need one.” Dean said take a deep draw on his coffee cup. 

 

“You do now.” Sam said looking. This might actually be something we need to legitimately look into getting, after all other hunters must use the radios to communicate. It would be handier than the cell phone really.”

 

“Okay I get your point we’ll look about that when we get home. For now let’s concentrate on what we need immediately.”

 

“Immediately I would say we need to get home, I’ve got more than a little bad feeling going on and it’s not getting any better with the weather.” Theo voted.

 

“Sounds good to me.” Sam said then looked at Dean, who shrugged. “Ok we leave for home today, we can catch the radio shop first then hightail it to a secure spot to transfer, if you two feel up to it.”

 

“I feel fine.” Theo reported, Charlie nodded his assent as well to the issue so that was settled. They would transfer out that afternoon. 

 

So getting up from the table they dropped a generous tip and left the lounge going back up to their rooms and gathering their duffle bags and haversacks. They met down in the parking deck and immediately went to their vehicles. Sam took the wheel of the truck and punched in the address into the trucks GPS system and settled back and started out of the building, he followed the computer voiced instructions and was in close to an hour on Iliff Ave. They found the store as part of a strip mall and parked. 

 

Inside they were overwhelmed by the vast amount of possible radio gear just as they were about to panic and leave a man at the counter hailed them. They walked over cautiously. 

 

“First time in a place this huh?” He said smiling, his employee badge said Herb the age on his face said grandpa.

 

“Yeah, it’s a bit overwhelming.” Sam said.

 

“What are you looking for?” 

 

Dean looked at the man and decided his answer was going to sound juvenile considering the amount he knew about Ham Radios. Then Theo stepped up to the counter. “We’re looking for some handheld radios, something easy to operate and doesn’t require a license.”

 

“Planning on get a license soon?” Herb asked pulling several units out and sitting them on the counter.

 

“Yeah, looks that we’ll be starting that as soon as we get home.” Dean said with a grunt.

 

“Good, can’t start too young. Here’ this one’s a tri band, has good range, a bit advanced for a beginners model though. What’re you gonna be using them for.”

 

“We’re moving cross country we want a way to talk that’s basically off the CB lines.” Dean said. The old man nodded slowly and started putting the units back in the case. 

 

“ Got one more to show you, but it’s over here.” He locked the display case he was in and opened another and took out a standard looking walkie talkie. “This one will keep you off CB grids and cycles through 4 FM frequencies, it’s submersible 30 minutes at 3 feet solid little piece of work.”

 

“What are we talking about for two of them?” Sam asked.

 

Herb walked over to a calculator and punched in some numbers and then turned the calculator around to present them with a three figure price. Dean’s eyes popped. Herb laughed. “You want privacy it comes at a price.” 

 

Dean squirmed but dug out his wallet and plunked down their legitimate bank card. Herb ran the card handed it back to Dean, put the display model back in the case, locked that, by now Dean and Sam are wondering if this is Fort Knox. Bill and Charlie are just smiling. Then he opened another caged case behind him and handed two of the radios down while the receipt was printing out.

 

He put the two units in a plastic bag along with the receipt and passed it to them. “Get you boys anything else today?” 

 

“No we’re good. Thanks.” Theo said with a grin and dragged Sam and Dean out. Bill and Charlie followed laughing. 

 

“It’s not that funny.” Dean said.

 

“Oh yes it is.” Remarked Bill, “Just the look on your face was worth going in for, you may not be familiar with the equipment but I can read lust a 1000 yards away in a snow storm.”

 

“Speaking of which let’s get out of this one.” They got into their respective trucks and then Dean dialed up Bill.

 

“Yeah.” 

“With all this snowfall you think it would be safe enough to do the transference out here.” Dean asked curiously.

 

“Should be, we’ll put down at that little rest stop just outside of Mountain Home.” Bill said and hung up. In an instant their truck was gone, Theo concentrated found his point, cleared it, then executed the transfer. In moments they were in the parking lot of the rest stop crunching through 8” of snowfall. There was some little traffic on the interstate but not much. Cranking up their trucks they slowly and carefully headed for home. They only ran into two obstacles, a tree branch they were able to move and a power line that was sparking on the road. They swerved wide of that one and were soon home. Power of course was out in their neighbourhood so they met down at Sam, Dean, and Theo’s where they at least had gas heat. But they also had that fireplace in the living room, brushing the snow off several pieces of wood they brought them in and popped a couple of them on the grate with Bill igniting them for them. In short order there was heat in the room. As they sat huddled and comforting each other, with Bill cuddling a still unconscious Charlie, as Dean and Sam were cuddled with Theo. Castiel appeared suddenly to their side looking interesting at them until the chill started to affect him as well. 

 

“Blankets are in the hall closet, top shelf.” Dean advised. Castiel got up and walked into the hall got the blanket and was soon back with them. He looked at the gathered group and nodded, “Good job men, the rest of them will have to be tracked by other hunters.”

 

“What’s wrong with us?” Sam asked.

 

“How do you feel about flying Dean?” Castiel asked. “Twelve hours nonstop across the Atlantic to Europe.”

 

Dean gave Castiel a dirty look, “Man you play nasty.” He grumped.

 

Sam looked at his brother, “The first thing I think is that we line up a hunt after a days or two grace here, then we all go on the road, we’ll compile the data but give Bill and Charlie the lead with us as advisory types.”

 

Castiel looked around and nodded, “That would be the better idea, break them in as mortal warriors, it’s a whole different playing field than what is taught to an Angel.” 

 

“No doubt.” Dean looked around, “But first we gotta give these two a chance to recuperate. By the way at what rank can they do a transfer and not pass out?” 

 

Castiel smiled and looked at the two unconscious Angels. “They’ve a bit to go yet, they are both young as Angel age is counted. For now just rest will help them more than anything.” Then Castiel looked at Dean, Sam, and Bill with some seriousness. “But do not become dependent on the abilities of an Angel to get you out of trouble. That will get you killed.”

 

Dean looked back at Castiel with equal seriousness then over to Bill, “Gotcha. Well Bill, Class officially has begun.”


End file.
